


Disappearing Reason

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e13 The Long Goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-26
Updated: 2003-04-26
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Reason and logic are disappearing... (from the PoV of CJ's dad)





	Disappearing Reason

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Disappearing Reason**  
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** CJ's Dad  
**Category(s):** POST-EP: The Long Goodbye   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** don't own them. Attempted making sense. Etc.  
**Summary:** Reason and logic are disappearing...(from the PoV of CJ's dad)  


They don't know how to think anymore. All they know how to do is push a button on a damn computer - they can't figure out why the number goes there, what it represents, what it MEANS, they just know it goes there. They don't know how to do even the simplest things anymore. They can't multiply or divide, hell some of 


End file.
